User talk:Boidoh
Two things First of all, you should not have set up an IRC channel without asking. Secondly, talk pages aren't for general discussion about the topic. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ! You are like the only one who has noticed! and are you pufflesrcute cause u never put ur sig... and i notice because i am a big fan of club penguin. I won a viking penguin from that give away, i have the club penguin elite penguin force game, the club penguin card jitsu cards and i once has membership. now i am left with a purple and white puffle. 02:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:BOTM I am just trying to finish of all the red links so there isn't red links all around. January 1st, 2010 11:58 (UTC) FGFDGSDGFDGFSFDS, was that you in the IRC. -- 00:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC According to Nubosal's WHOWAS, it was you impersonating me. Consider yourself banned for one day. Ajraddatz Talk 04:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just finished reading the IRC log from when you were impersonating me; and I must say that I am offended and disgusted. I hereby charge you with two counts of spamming the IRC channel, one count of impersonation and four counts of being disrespectful and rude to other users. If I ever get around to unbanning you from the channel, then consider yourself very lucky. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 15:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I would say something like "That's fine", but this really offended me. You insulted me, and you made some users angry at me (until they found out the truth). Ajraddatz Talk 17:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Signature * Hi, I was wondering if you would be able to alter your signature- there is no signature policy on here, but it's pretty much a given not to have signatures which take up more than one line, or contain large banners like yours does. Feel free to have a link to the LEGO City Wiki in your signature though :) 01:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok :( 01:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure Wiki Can you join Minifigure Wiki? -BobaFett2 Maybe I will. Come to minifigure wiki and once I reach 500 articles I can relax and work on other wikis. 18:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature (again) * Hi, I don't mean to be annoying about this (which I probably am- sorry), but have you considered shortening the number of lines of code in your signature? It's just that presently it's taking up 28 lines, and can be pretty confusing when you're placing a comment beneath yours. I don't know if getting new lines are necessary for the signature, but if they're not, you could remove them to make it 6 lines long, which would be better, or alternatively, you could use two pages for your signature, where one is the code, and the other basically calls on the code on the other page but produces one short line. For an example, see User:Nighthawk leader/sig and User:Nighthawk leader/sig1, and the end result of the code is what's at the end of this message before the time if you click edit. I'm not saying "do something about this" or anything though, if you want to leave it how it is, there's nothing stopping you from doing so, it's just a recommendation :) 22:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Pick Which Theme/Scene I Should Create There is currently a vote in progress on my voting page to decide which theme/scene I should create with my spare bricks. The vote ends January 23, 2010, so vote now! Once decided, I will create the winning theme/scene and post pictures of it on my blog. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 21:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 Hi, I'am Tahu TKP and I need talk you to your great work on LEGO City Wiki is Awesome see my editions on your Wiki --Tahu TKP 02:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC)